


Alternate “Marvel’s First LGBT Character” Scene in Endgame

by gashinadiamond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Fixing Marvel’s Homophobia, Gay Joe Russo doesn’t exist, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Scott Lang-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinadiamond/pseuds/gashinadiamond
Summary: So I was really annoyed at how Marvel & Disney did the bare minimum when including a queer character in their huge universe, and gave us Gay Joe Russo, when they could have confirmed another major character’s sexuality instead. And this was born. AU where Gay Joe Russo doesn’t exist and we have scene of Scott Lang confirming his bisexuality.
Relationships: Scott Lang & Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Alternate “Marvel’s First LGBT Character” Scene in Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Written in script format. Happens during the Avengers’ plan brainstorming the time heist montage, right before they come up with the New York 2012 plan.

INT. AVENGERS COMPOUND - CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

Steve is asleep on one of the couches with the plans for the heist scattered around him and on him, evidently getting a little sleep after working tirelessly. Scott collects some of the plans and then reaches out for one under Steve’s palm, slipping it out as smoothly as he can to avoid waking Steve. 

CLOSE ON: Scott’s enamored expression as he sees Steve from up close after taking the paper. Natasha walks into the room in the background.

NATASHA

What’s up?

Scott winces in reaction and straightens himself, fiddling with the papers and walking towards her hurriedly.

SCOTT

Nothing. Just- uh- collecting the Soul Stone plans.

Natasha smirks at him and holds out a coffee mug and sits at a table away from the couch while Scott takes it and tries to keep his attention on the papers. She takes a sip and looks towards Steve.

NATASHA

He’s just as good-looking from up close, isn’t he?

Scott looks at Natasha incredulously while she chuckles, taking another sip.

NATASHA

Oh come on, you’re not fooling anyone, Scott. Especially not me.

Scott smiles bashfully and takes a seat, keeping the plans aside.

SCOTT

_That_ obvious, huh?

Natasha gives him an affirming nod. Scott scoffs and takes a sip of the coffee, looks at Steve for a beat, and then continues speaking.

SCOTT

My Gramps fought in the war with him. So naturally, I heard stories about how awesome _The Captain America_ and his great sacrifice was. How he knocked down people with just one punch, and saved millions of people even before he dived with that plane. My dad had those vintage Captain America cards, and pictures from newspapers and stuff which he’d hand down to me. And I didn’t exactly complain because I _loved_ hearing about and looking at him.

Natasha leans on the table, listening intently and affectionately. Scott chuckles fondly at a memory.

SCOTT (Contd.)

I remember on my fourteenth birthday my dad gave me one of those cards and I stayed awake the entire night staring at his face, imagining myself fighting alongside him, like a superhero. In my mind, I was as strong as him, and he liked me for who I was. He was basically my imaginary boyfriend.

Natasha smiles at him.

NATASHA

I bet his return was really shocking for you.

Scott nods mid-sip, eagerly.

SCOTT

Oh yeah! It was! I cried. Mainly because he looked just as good.

Natasha giggles and speaks after a beat.

NATASHA

Does uh- Hope know?

Scott’s eyes turn dark at the mention of Hope, but then smiles.

SCOTT

She does. She teases- teased me a lot about it. I think she was kinda jealous too.

He chuckles, and studies Natasha, his smile dropping.

SCOTT (Contd.)

You remind me of her. You two would be really good friends.

Natasha sighs.

NATASHA

Okay then, let’s bring her back. I could use more friends... 

A sly smirk grows on her lips.

NATASHA (Contd.)

And then _both_ of us can tease you about Steve.

She laughs loudly and Scott shushes her, glancing at Steve.

SCOTT

No, no! Not anymore! And not around him!

Natasha waves her arm dismissively.

NATASHA

Oh please, he wouldn’t mind. In fact, I think he already knows.

Scott rolls his eyes, gets up and starts leaving the room as Natasha keeps teasing him and they talk over each other.

SCOTT

Okay, I’m leaving-

NATASHA (O.S)

I think he would be very flattered to know that he was your first boyfriend-

SCOTT

No! You know what? This conversation is over-

NATASHA

Maybe Hope and I could set you two up for a nice little dinner-

SCOTT

Shhh! Stop, he’ll wake up- I-I’m just gonna go.

He darts out of the room before Natasha can say anything else. She laughs and takes the plans and begins going over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a very subtly, how I think the cowards (Marvel&Disney) would write a scene confirming a character’s sexuality.  
> I’m @euphoricpugh on twitter, Bi Scott Lang warriors follow me.


End file.
